What to do?
by Moe115
Summary: I couldn't think of a title. sry. Bella has to move with her mom and leave all her family and friends. She faces a conflict when Edward tells her his feelings for her. What will she do? ALL HUMAN. BxE please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat up in bed, staring at nothing in particular. Just thinking. My mom had called this morning, and told me something I wasn't prepared to hear. She told me I had to move to Jacksonville with her. She's lonely while Phil is training. I don't want to leave my home of 12 years. I don't want to leave Charlie, and my friends: Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, and Edward - especially Edward.

I met Edward when I left Phoenix to live with my dad when I was 5, and starting school. I had no friends and sat in the corner and played by myself all day. That was until Edward came over and decided he wanted to play with the blocks, too. He's been my best friend ever since, along with his siblings Alice, and Emmett. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They're like my second family.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and a year older than me. I knew them by association with the Cullen's. Jasper was Alice boyfriend, and Emmett was Rose's. We all became friends quickly, I can't imagine being without all of them. Then there's Angela, she hangs out with everybody sometimes. But she keeps to herself most of the time. I met her in the library when we were in third grade. We both went for the same book, Series of Unfortunate Events. **(I think I read that in third grade?) **I let her take the book, so long as she told me if it was good enough to read. And she did, two days later, she found me in the library and gave me the book and told me to read it. We became good friends after that.

I don't know what to do. I told my mom I'd do it, she said she had already talked to Charlie about it. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice until I turn 18. I want to tell Edward and everybody, but I know they won't like it. I'm afraid they will be mad at me. Alice won't like it. But, she will understand, she always does. Jasper will make everybody okay with it; he has a weird calming effect like that. Emmett will have to find somebody else to make fun of; I wonder who that will be? Rose will be Rose. She will hide her feelings, and I won't know what she really thinks about me moving. Edward is the one I am most worried about. We said we'd be best friends forever, no matter what. So everything should be okay, right? It doesn't feel that way. It feels like my life is falling apart now.

I want to blame it on my mom, for making me do this. But I can't, because she is my mom and no matter what I will always love her. No matter how erratic, hare-brained, and sometimes selfish she may be. I love her. That's why I am doing this. In two weeks, that's when she wants me to leave. I have to tell them, they'd be upset if they found out I didn't and then just left. I will tell them, the next time I see them.

_People let me tell you about my best friend  
he's a warm hearted person who'd love me till the end  
People let me tell you about my best friend_

The 'Rob and Big' theme song alerted me that my phone was ringing; Alice made me get that ringtone for all my friends. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." He sounded strange.

"Edward, hey! What's up?" I tried to sound happy. Which is hard, considering…?

"Uh, nothing really. Do you think you could meet me in our Meadow?" He still sounded strange.

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you there." He let out a huff of breath before saying goodbye.

This would give me the chance to tell him. I was planning on telling him first anyways. I went downstairs to pull out some chicken to defrost. I set it down in the sink and put some water over it and watched it sink to the bottom. I wondered if Charlie will be able to cook anything for himself. This made me feel guilty; we had just gotten his cholesterol under control. Now I have to move and he is going to start eating junk food again and make it high again. I am sure Sue will help him that made me a little calmer. I walked to my truck and threw it in reverse and started driving to our meadow.

We found the meadow one day when Edward made me go hiking with him. He literally had to drag me out of bed to go. He threw me over his shoulder and set me down outside of my bathroom and told me 'Alice has the appropriate attire in there, waiting for you.' I had to laugh at that. He took me out into the woods in the middle of nowhere, and I thought we were going on a trail. I was so wrong. He handed me a hiking pole and we were on our way. He helped up rocks whenever I needed it; he was always helpful like that. I was dead tired and ready to go back when he called me over to look at something. I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The grass was a bright green and had dots of purples and blues everywhere from the flowers.

I pulled up to the familiar woods and pulled on my tennis shoes. Edward made a path so that we could get to our meadow easier and faster whenever we wanted. I got there in 10 minutes and saw that Edward was already there. He was running his hands through his hair like mad. I cleared my throat and he turned around. He was wearing simple jeans and a grey t-shirt with a jacket. He looked amazing in it. He looked amazing in anything, really. He smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to sit down.

We sat there for a while not saying anything, just feeling content in the sounds around us. I remembered that he had called me to come here out of the blue. "Edward, why are we here?" I looked at him and he sighed.

"I have to tell you something." He told me with a strange look on his face I couldn't describe. Nervous, anxious?

"Me too." I waited for him to go, but he wasn't saying anything. I didn't know if he wanted me to go first or not. I decided I would. But, evidentially he did too. Because we spoke at the same time.

"Bella, I love you."

"Edward, I'm moving."

**a/n: not long, that's because I am seeing if anybody like's this story. If you/they do, I will continue. So please review and tell me what you think. **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight….well, I kind of do, I own the DVD? **

**Ha-ha. **

Chapter 2

"What!?" we really needed to stop this speaking at the same time thing. "You're moving?" He got up and walked around to the other side of the meadow. I stared at him, shocked. Edward said he loved me? I didn't have anything to say, I love him as my best friend I know that. But do I love him as more than that? I looked up towards him; he was running his hands through his hair again. He turned around and looked at me.

"I…" I don't know what to say to him. I am literally speechless. I don't think I've ever been speechless.

"Just forget what I said, your expression is enough to tell me you don't feel the same." He turned around and started to walk away. The look on his face was heartbreaking. When he was walking away my heart started to ach. I felt like part it was tearing away with every step he took. I was still trying to process that Edward loved me. I know I love him too, now. I think I always had, I just pushed all my feelings away, because I was afraid to ruin the friendship we had. I stood up. "Edward!" He turned around and looked at me with that same expression.

"You always said I was difficult for you to read. So how do you know what my expression says?" I started walking towards him. "Then tell me."

It took me all the courage I had in me, but I looked him directly in the eyes, "I love you." He smiled the biggest, most genuine smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile with him. He brought his hand up to my cheek and kept it there for a minute, still looking me in the eyes. I gulped; I knew where this was going. I had never had my first kiss; I never liked to go on dates, so I never had to worry about it. I looked at his lips and back up to his eyes. He brought his head down and pressed his lips gently to mine. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. He pulled away sooner than I would have liked, but I still smiled at him. He took my hand and we started walking towards are cars.

"What now?" I asked him when we got to my truck.

"Well, I was thinking you could give me a ride. I sort of ran here." I looked at him shocked. His house was at least 9 miles from here. I knew he was a good runner, but still.

"Please?"He kissed my cheek and gave me a crooked smile. I nodded my head and he grabbed my keys from my hand and started walking me to my side of the truck. We made a deal that whenever we were in my truck we would take turns driving, because he hates my driving. I got in and watching him walk gracefully around to the driver's side and get in. He put the keys in the ignition and looked towards me. I was on the opposite side of the seat. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me over to him, I smiled at him and shook my head. We dove all the way to the Cullen's house like that, with his arm around my waist. When we pulled up their driveway I looked up at him. We were both avoiding my news; either that or he didn't hear it.

"Edward, do you remember what I told you in the meadow?" His expression changed drastically. He went from cheerful and happy, to sad and angry. He had his jaw clenched; I looked at him with worried eyes. "Edward?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now, can't we just be happy right now?" His voice was strained and he looked like he was pleading with me. "Yeah….for now." I touched his cheek with my hand and kissed him lightly on the lips. His jaw unclenched and he smiled again. It made me happy that I could do that to him. He took my hand and we walked into the house. Alice came bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face. She looked at our intertwined hands and squealed. "What did I tell you, Edward? I knew everything would work out!" She came and gave us both a hug.

"What are you talking about, Alice?"I asked like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I…you two are together….aren't you?"

"Obviously, we're in the same room." I shrugged my shoulders, and waved around the room. I heard Edward chuckle and tried to hide my smile.

"What? No I mean…..GOSH! Edward?" She looked at him and her face was priceless. She was always right about everything; this was a chance to make her think otherwise. I had to take it.

"She was kidding, Alice." He looked at me and kissed me. I liked this new relations ship we had going.

"EEEP!" She started bouncing and hugged us again, but when she pulled away she looked furious and stared me down. "Bella Marie Swan, don't you ever do that to me again. I about had a heart attack thinking…" She gulped "I was wrong." Her eyes widened and she looked at me like it would be the worst thing in the world. "One day, Alice. One day." I laughed and shook my head as Edward pulled me down the hall and into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing boxing on the WII.

"Finally." Emmett sighed.

"What?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Edward.

"We've been waiting _forever_ for you two to get together!" He plopped down on the couch when the TV announced that he had won the game. A Defeated looking Jasper sat down on the couch opposite Emmet and looked at us with a smile. I blushed.

"I'll never get tired of watching you blush." Emmett laughed.

"You're goanna have to." I grumbled under my breath. Edward must have heard me because he pulled me up from the couch and walked me up the stairs and into his room and shut the door.

"Bella, I thought we were just going to forget that for now!" He sighed, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't forget it that easily. I want to be happy, but with this hanging over my head it's pretty hard!" He sighed.

"When?" He looked me in the eyes. If we were going to talk about this, I wanted to be comfortable. I sat down on his bed and he did the same. "Two weeks." He looked down at his lap.

"Why?"He wouldn't look me in the eyes. This is what I was afraid of, hurting him. "My mom said she feels lonely when Phil is in training. She misses me. I already told her I'd do it. I'm sorry." I tried to get him to look me in the eyes but he wouldn't. "Edward, please? I…what's goanna happen? I don't want to lose you." He looked up suddenly.

"You won't, ever. We will have the best two weeks we can, and then we'll make it work. I don't want to lose you either." I had looked down while he said this, he put his hands on my face and made me look at him. "I Love You. You won't lose me. _EVER_."

"I love you, too." Suddenly we heard feet outside the door, we got up to see what is was. When he opened the door Alice was standing there with a look of shock on her face. "YOUR MOVING!" Every noise in the hose stopped.

**I hope you liked the chapter! I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I enjoy it, so I am going to do it. Please tell me what you think though.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So….I haven't updated in a while. But I have good reasons. I have testing next week, so I had to study. But I have some free time right now, so here it is!**

Chapter 3

I stood there, looking anywhere but at Alice's face. My secret was out, and I couldn't do anything about it. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward glaring at her. We heard footsteps on the steps, and we all looked. Everybody was standing there at the top of the stairs: Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. I sighed and looked towards Edward. He took my hand and we started towards the living room to explain.

They all sat there looking at me. Edward was sitting beside me on the love-seat. Everybody else piled in on the other couches. Alice sighed, "Explain." I looked up.

"I'm Sorry." I said looking at her; I really wanted to avoid this.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. You don't have a choice." Edward defended me.

"You always have a choice. Everybody has a choice! And you've chosen to leave! Leave me, and Edward, and everybody!" Alice was standing now, Jasper was trying to hold her hand to calm her, but she just snatched it away. "I hope you're happy. Where ever you're going…._best friend_." A single tear slid down her cheek and she stormed upstairs to her room. I sat there shocked, and then heard her door slam. I stood up and started to go to Alice room when I noticed everybody had followed me. "I need to talk to her alone, please?" they nodded and I continued.

Her door was locked. _Just great. _I knocked on her door, hard. "Alice, let me in!" "NO! Go away!" I heard her sob. I looked around; I knew she had hidden a key to her door, now I just had to find it. There was a table in the hallway; on it sat one of Alice's favorite pictures of the two of us when we were little.

We were playing dress up, to my horror. We had on our princes dresses, hers was pink, and mine was blue. Right after we went to show Esme, Edward and Emmett came running through the kitchen yelling 'TAG'. I of course ran after them, wanting to play. I grabbed her hand a pulled her with me, which she didn't like, but agreed to play because I did dress up with her. Me being the clumsy person I was, tripped, into large pile of mud. I started crying because I got Alice dress dirty. All three of them came running towards me, Alice eyes went big, which made me cry more. "Are you hurt, Bella?" She crouched on the ground, without getting anything on her dress. I shook my head, "I got your dress all muddy!" I sobbed. "I don't care about the dress! I care about you! See?" She sat down in the mud with me and rolled around in it, I was shocked! She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you, Ali. You're my bestest friend!" we hugged each other and played in the mud some more. Esme came out and took a picture when she found us.

The picture made me cry. I picked it up and felt a bump on the back. I turned it over. She covered the key with black tape trying to hide it. I laughed lightly and shook my head I uncovered the key, 'nice try, Alice.'

I got into her room, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She sat up and looked at me. "Stupid key." She muttered and sat up more. "I am sorry, Alice. But I really don't have much of a choice. If I did you _know_ I would stay." She scoffed. "Ali, you know I love you. You are my best friend ever, and you always will be." She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. We hugged and cried with each other as I told her the same story I told Edward.

"I am sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine, let's go down and tell everybody else." We got up and she opened the door, Edward stumbled in on his side and fell. "Edward? Were you spying?" Alice screeched.

"Umm…well…."he said, rubbing his head. I crouched next to him and started looking at his head. "That was rude, Edward." I mumbled to him, so that he could hear me. "Look guys, I'm sorry. But Bella is my girlfriend now, so I kind of had a right to spy?"

"No, you didn't. I'll let it pass this time, but next time, there will be consequences." Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

When we got downstairs everybody was waiting for me to tell them the story. I repeated the same thing I told Edward and Alice. "So you only have two weeks?" Rose asked me. I nodded. "And you're moving all the way to Florida?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "But, you'll come back, right, sweetie?" Esme asked. "The minute I can. When I turn 18." I sighed.

"Well, then. We'll just have to have the best two weeks we can then. Won't we?" Carlisle smiled at me. Everyone nodded in agreement. I called Charlie and asked him if I could eat dinner with the Cullen's. He said I needed to be home by 10:30, and then we hung up. We ordered Chinese food and picked out a movie. We started watching 'Panic Room' and Alice joked that the girl looked a little like me. I fell asleep halfway through the movie and when I woke up I was in the cab of my truck, with Edward driving. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily. "You fell asleep and I needed to get you home."

"How will you get home?"

"Let me worry about that. Come on let's go." He said and he picked me up and started walking to the front door of my house. "You should set me down, Charlie doesn't know and he won't be too happy."I mumbled in his shirt. "Fake sleep." He ordered. "That won't be hard."

"What's going on here?" My father's gruff voice came through the doorway. "I'm sorry, sir. Bella fell asleep at our house and I didn't want to wake her. If you wouldn't mind, could I take her to her room, then I'll be right out." Charlie humph-ed and I suppose nodded because I could feel Edward walking me up the steps. He laid me down on the bed, and kissed my forehead. "I love you, my sweet Bella." I took his hand and tried to stop him from leaving. "I'll be back, sooner than you think." He kissed my forehead again and pulled the covers around me. "I love you too, Edward." I mumbled. He chuckled and I heard him walk down the steps, say good bye to Charlie, and shut the door.

**A/N: I know the chapters aren't the longest…sorry. It won't be too depressing for too long….I hope. I would really appreciate reviews, faves, alerts, etc. I was thinking about saying that I would put the next chapter up after I get so many reviews. So…..6 reviews (on this chapter) and I'll put up the next chapter. Oh, and I really need a Beta. Because as you can probably see, I am no good at editing. **

**XXX**

**-Moe-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, you don't know how happy I am that you're coming down here." My mother's voice told me over the phone.

"I know, Mom."

"Sweetie, Is something wrong?" Of course she could tell, she was my mother after all.

"No – well, yes. I'm just a little sad to be leaving my friends is all? I'll be fine."

"If you say so…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what it would feel like when I actually got to the airport, but I never imagined it would feel this bad. All of my friends were standing behind me, with the same look of sadness plastered across their faces. Even Rose, who never lets her emotions show, I could just see it in her eyes. I turned around to face them.

"Guys, I'm going to miss you all." I looked all of them in the eyes, letting them know how serious I was. I walked to Emmett first. "I'm really going to miss you, big guy." He let out a soft chuckle and picked me up off my feet.

"You too, munchkin." He set me down and I looked to Jasper.

"You'll take care of Alice for me, won't you?"

"Of course." He paused. "I'll miss you, Bella." I grabbed him for a hug, which surprised him, but he still hugged me back.

"I'll miss you, too." I looked to his sister standing beside him. She had a tear falling down her cheek.

"Rose, you're crying!"

"Yeah, and it's your entire fault, too! I'm really going to miss you." I hugged her, and told her I would miss her as well. Now I had to say goodbye to two of the most important people in my life.

"Alice, you know I love you, right?" she nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. "You will always be my 'bestest friend', no matter how many miles apart we are."

"You, too." She pulled me in for a death gripping hug. Her hug was even stronger than Emmett's, but I didn't complain. Who knew when I would see her again?

When I reached Edward, he didn't even wait for me to say anything. He just pulled me in for a kiss – my dad had left to give me privacy with my friends. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you, so much. Nothing will change that. We can talk every day, and on breaks we can visit each other. This won't change anything. You are the only one for me." I had no words, I just nodded.

"I love you, too."

"Flight 138 to Jacksonville now boarding…" The speaker above our heads informed us. I looked towards everyone who all gave me a reassuring smile. I picked my bag up from the ground and waved goodbye. I didn't dare look back, to afraid that if I did, I would just run back to them and tell them I wasn't going.

"Bella, wait!" I spun around at my name, only to see my dad rushing after me.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye one more time."

"Oh, daddy!" I dropped my bags and threw my arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy! I'm going to miss you. As soon as I can I'm coming back _home_."

"I love you, too, baby girl." I pulled away from him. He told me I had to get going, and I did. I sat down at my seat, which happened to be next to the window. When we took off, I looked down at my home. The green trees seeming to blur together until it was just a big green blob from the sky. I felt a tear slide down my cheek when I thought about everything I just left behind, and how long I was leaving it for.

**A/N: my chapters are really short, aren't they. Sorry about that, but it's pretty late here and I'm not that great at writing. I know it took me **_**forever **_**to update, but its summer. Give me a break!**

**Ps. I think I'm getting another puppy!!! Shar-pei. I already have one, his name is Sumo. And we are thinking of getting a girl and naming her Saki (sp?) totally random. I just wanted to say it.**


End file.
